Dans les yeux du dragon
by Chibi Kawai
Summary: un petit couple Hatori x .... vous devez pour le savoir ! et review please !.....chapitre 3 en ligne !....pardon pour le contretemps....
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Dans les yeux du dragon

Couple : Kureno x Hatori

Note de l'auteur : c'est un peu délire hihi! comme toutes les fois quoi !! Bonne lecture au courageux qui vont lire ma fic !!!!

Chapitre 1

Brûlures du passé

Kureno était assit dans son bureau et regardait les feuilles blanches comme s'il espérait que des mots s'y écrivent d'eux même. Sa concentration était à son plus bas. Il fut tirer des ses réflexions peu fructueuses par des coups à la porte.

-Entrez, cria ce dernier.

Shigure, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, entra dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Shigure ?

-Tu te souviens de la dernière fête q'Ayame avait faites quand nous étions au lycée?

-Si tu es pour me parler de ce serpent stupide, tu peux tout de suite partir!

-Non, c'est en lien avec cette fête, mais ça ne concerne pas Aya. J'aimerais savoir ta version de cette fête, si ça ne te dérange pas trop…

-Pourquoi pas…

Flash Back

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment jusqu'à ce qu j'entende mon nom alors qu'Ayame donnait sa conséquence à Hatori. Sa conséquence était de m'embrasser.

Ayame me prit par la main et j'atterris dans les bras d'Hatori.

La pièce devint sombre et la seule chose que je voyais était le dragon.

Il approcha de moi.

-Puisque c'est une conséquence, avait-t-il murmuré en me prenant dans ses bras.

Quand il m'embrassa, ce n'était pas rude comme une obligation, mais doux comme quand on embrasse la personne que l'on aime.

Ensuite, toi et tes plans foireux êtes entré avec de l'alcool.

Plus tard, toi et Ayame, vous étiez tellement saoul que vous vous embrassiez comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, avant de disparaître dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Et….on l'a fait…moi et Hatori …

Fin du Flash Back

-Tu as l'air triste, Kureno ?

-J'essaye juste d'oublier…

-D'oublier quoi ?

-Que je l'aime encore …

-Je vois…. Moi, je vais y aller, je dois revenir avant que les jeunes ne rentre du lycée.

Shigure quitta la pièce, laissant Kureno, assit, tête baissé. Une toute petite larme coula sur sa joue.

À suivre ….


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Dans les yeux du dragon 

Couple : Kureno x Hatori

Chapitre 2

Amour lointain

Hatori reposa son stéthoscope.

-C'est bon, Akito, tout est en ordre. Ta fièvre a presque disparue.

Le médecin rangea son matériel dans sa trousse et quitta le pavillon du chef de famille.

Il traversa les jardins en fleurs derrière la résidence principale de la famille. Un rosier attira son attention. Il était là, à l'écart de tous et fleurissait doucement. Les roses étaient d'un rouge profond. Il tendit la main et en cueillit une seule.

La précieuse fleur à la main, le médecin regagna son pavillon. Il entra et se dirigea vers les armoires où il prit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau. Hatori posa la fleur dans le contenant. Il prit le verre et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il entra dans son espace de travail et déposa la rose sur son bureau.

-Tu aimes la nature à présent !

Le brun sursauta avant de se tourner face à l'écrivain.

-Shigure, tu peux me dire comment tu es entré ici ?

-Tu avais laissé la clé sous le paillasson !!!

Le médecin se frappa mentalement. Il se dit que dès qu'il pourrait, il changerait sa clé de secours de place.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Shigure ?

-Tu te souviens de la petite fête d'Ayame?

-Hai, mais j'ai pas envie d'entendre parler ce cette stupidité sur deux jambes!

-Ce n'est pas de lui que je veux te parler!

-De quoi alors ?

-De ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là

-Ah!

-Tu as couché avec quelqu'un à cette fête?

-Hai! Kureno! Mais c'est chose du passé à présent, je n'ai jamais rien ressentis pour lui.

-Ah! Bon… bah moi, j'ai fini de t'emmerder avec mes questions…

Il se leva, lança la clé à Hatori puis quitta la pièce.

Le docteur se laissa tombé dans un fauteuil tout près.

Pov Hatori

J'essaye de refouler mes sentiments, mais ils s'entêtent à rester. Faut savoir aller de l'avant et oublier le passé. Sauf que mon cœur s'est arrêté sur cette soirée fatidique. Gomen Shigure….je ne pouvais tout simplement pas te dire la vérité…

Fin Pov

Hatori prit place à son bureau et posa le regard sur la petite rose.

-Gomen Kureno…

Il avait à présent la fleur dans sa main. Il la serra du plus fort qu'il pu, faisant pénétré dans sa main, les épines de la rose. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le bureau, souillant ses papiers importants. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

-Gomen…

À suivre… 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Rencontre

Kureno balança tous ses souvenirs du lycée à la poubelle, libérant de la place dans son placard. En jetant un regard à la fenêtre, il remarqua un rosier qu'il n'avait jamais vu au paravent dans les jardins. Le brun se leva et sortit à l'extérieur pour aller voir la plante de plus près. Le coq avança jusqu'à l'endroit repoussé, ou l'arbuste fleurissait doucement.

Il tendit la main et en cueillit une seule. Kureno la regarda longuement comme s'il s'agissait d'un ange, d'un trésor. Une présence derrière lui interrompit ses pensées. Il se tourna pour découvrir Hatori. Le dragon approcha de lui.

-Je vois que tu as vu le rosier, toi aussi.

-Hai…

-J'aime bien ces fleurs…

Kureno sentit un point venir se poster au creux de son ventre.

-Gomen Nasai Hatori mais, j'ai des choses à faire….

Il avança pour aller vers son pavillon. À la hauteur du médecin, il l'attrapa par la cravate et l'embrassa. Surprit par le geste du coq, le dragon figea. Kureno, sentant la tension d'Hatori, s'éloigna de lui et disparut dans son pavillon au pas de course.

Il entra en trombe dans son pavillon et ferma la porte avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol. Le coq cacha son visage dans ses mains.

Pov Kureno

Pourquoi ??? Pourquoi ???

Il ne m'aime pas, j'aurais dû m'en douter…il a encore des sentiments pour Kana… pourquoi…je t'aime Hatori….

Fin Pov

Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues, tombant sur le plancher. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par des coups à la porte. Kureno se leva et ouvrit. Tohru se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Tohru ?

-Shigure a oublié de vous remettre ceci.

Elle tendit une clé à Kureno.

-Au revoir, m. Kureno !!!

Elle salua et quitta la pas de sa porte.

Il referma la porte et lança la clé au loin dans le pavillon avant de recommencer à pleurer de plus belle. C'était la chute des sentiments d'un homme en peine d'amour. Il avait fermé le poing sur la tige de la rose, se transperçant la paume de la main au passage. Les goûtes de sang tombèrent sur le sol, une à une, tel un cœur qui saigne…

À suivre…

Auteur : pardon pour le petit délai….j'avais plein de chose à faire….

Kureno : il était temps….je m'étais endormis en lisant Haru wo Daiteita pour la 6ème fois…

Hatori : moi, j'ai eu le temps de faire 3 fois le rendez-vous annuel de Kyo pendant ce temps…

Auteur : bon, ça va, j'ai compris…la suite…le plus vite possible


End file.
